Secrets of the Past
by Auralia Mortimer
Summary: some things have been revealed about Lightnings past
1. Chapter 1

THE RACE

THE RACE!

Race morning! It had been two months since the Piston Cup and it was finally time for the racing season to start again. Lightning had disappeared into his trailer two hours ago and Doc was starting to get worried he decided to ask Mack what was going on. 'Hey Mack?' called Doc

'yeah' came the reply

'Is Lightning okay?'

'Oh yeah he does this before every race since '

'What?'

'Nothing'

"I don't think it's nothing"

"Lightning had a fight with his Dad when he was seventeen right before a race. He was really mad during the race and didn't do so well. Now before every race he takes some time to himself to calm down that's all."

Doc knew Mack wasn't telling him something but decided it could wait until they got back. 'Hey Doc'

'Hey kid you ready?'

'Yep'. Lightning won easily since Chip wasn't on his game that day. Later that evening back in the hotel room Lightning started coughing

'Hey kid you okay?' called Doc concerned

'Yeah I'm fine' Lightning responded hoarsely.

'Okay but I want to take a look at that cough when we get back.'

'It's fine'

'No it's not end of discussion.' Was Doc's only response.

The next morning they left to head back to Radiator Springs Lightning said he wanted some time on his own and wanted to take separate cars. In truth he just didn't want Doc to notice his cough. The entire ride back Lightning couldn't stop coughing whenever they stopped for gas he would try to stifle them but Doc just looked at him in concern. When they got back Lightning said hi but went to bed quickly. The next day when Lightning came for breakfast he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning was scared he didn't want Doc finding out about certain things. All he wanted was to bury them away in the deep recesses of his mind never to be seen again.

But he knew that after what Mack had said Doc would not let this go, and he felt a little of what Doc had felt when Lightning was snooping in his past. The anger of having painful memories brought to the surface. Now he had to live through them again.

Seventeen year old Lightning was upset; he had just found out that his father had wrecked the Hudson Hornet purposely to win the Piston Cup. Then when he talked to his father about it all his father had done was degrade him. Driving out onto the track Lightning started taking his anger out on his driving , going faster and faster so fast that he didn't see the other driver ram into him until it was to late. The car flipped three times before finally stopping with Lightning underneath. He had been in a coma for six months,

one of his ribs had punctured his lung badly causing him to cough whenever the weather took a turn for the worst. Caught in the throws of his memories Lightning never heard anyone enter his room.

Doc was worried Lightning had not shown up for lunch and was now late for dinner. Deciding to go check on the kid he got up and headed towards Lightning's room. When he got there he found Lightning seemingly lost in memory. At times he would stir or whimper but otherwise did not move after a little while Lightning started to get restless sitting up rather suddenly screaming "No!" startled Doc tried to get Lightning calmed down. Once Lightning was settled back down Doc asked him what had him so upset Lightning told Doc to mind his own business and stormed away angrily. Doc went to seek out Mack and this time he was getting his answers.

"Hey Mack!" Doc called "Yeah Doc." Came the reply. "I want to know what is wrong with Lightning" Mack sighed "Listen Doc do you remember when Lightning was snooping in your past and it brought back painful memories that's how Lightning feels now." Doc thanked Mack and started walking back to the clinic. He knew how Lightning felt, but he also knew that it would help Lightning to talk about whatever had happened. It looked like he needed to do some research after a few hours of searching on the computer he found something useful. It said "Lightning McQueen grew up in the very small town of Ellsworth, Kansas with his mother. At the age of twelve Lightning's father

former racer Jeff McQueen came and took him away immediately he started racing however their relationship came to an abrupt halt on Lightning's seventeenth birthday. Just before a rather large race the two fought Lightning was outraged about his father wrecking the Hudson Hornet to win the piston cup. Jeff could be heard shouting how worthless his son was while Lightning yelled back about how Jeff had no morals. When the race started lightning was still mad and drove rather aggressively. Before he even had a chance to react another car slammed into him. Lightning's car flipped three times before stopping with him underneath the car. He was in a coma for six months afterward. Lightning suffered from several broken ribs which punctured his lungs roughly. Causing him to suffer from a cough when the weather gets bad." Doc had to shut off the computer when he saw the picture of Lightning in the hospital it was worse than his own wreck he resolved to talk to Lightning in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc knew something

Doc knew something. Lightning could tell. How much he wasn't sure but one thing was for certain he wasn't giving anything away. Right now he was headed to the clinic. Doc had asked him to come and thinking about yesterday when he had snapped at Doc he had reluctantly agreed. Now he wasn't so sure for the first time in along time Lightning McQueen was nervous his confidence no where to be found.

Lightning knew that of all the people to find out Doc was the best possible person but that didn't make it any less nerve wracking. Great he had just gotten to the clinic he pushed through the white doors into the front room pausing only briefly before heading back to Doc's office at the door he hesitated before knocking quietly hoping vainly that Doc wouldn't hear. But luck was not on his side a second later Doc's voice rang clear "come in" . Lightning nervously opened the door and sat in the chair before Doc's desk.

Doc noticed how nervous Lightning was this surprised and worried him a bit the rookie never showed if he was nervous always confident if not a bit cocky. "I'm sorry" Doc was startled out of his thoughts by Lightning speaking.

"What for?" asked Doc

"For when I snapped at you yesterday it was rude."

"No problem you were just startled now let's get on to what I called you here for I was looking on the computer last night and I found an article about you and your wreck."

" So it happened I got over it"

" Kid you know that's not the end of it if it was you wouldn't have tried so hard to hide it"

"Maybe it scared me a bit but it brought things into focus, taught me to pay attention."

"That may be but what about what caused the wreck?" at this Lightning was silent having no response for that he had not expected Doc to know about the fight.

"How much do you know?"

"I know about the fight and the wreck that is pretty much all." Lightning nodded

"That wasn't the first time we had fought. Just the worst he wanted me to completely trash the other racers and I couldn't do it I felt guilty if I even bumped anyone. When I came here I thought that if anyone found out who I was they would think I was like my father and hate me."

"I can see why you might think that but your father and you are two different people rookie if you didn't have his name I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"I know but I am still scared to become like him I did stay with him for five years and at first I listened to what he said and did what he told me to do because I was too scared of him to rebel against him."

"Do you know that what you did is wrong now?"

"Yes"

"Then there is no problem as long as you stick to your morals you have no possibility of ending up like him."

"Umm Doc do you mind if I go now I need to talk to someone."

"Sure rookie" As Lightning exited the clinic he knew what he had to do when he left he had been selfish leaving his sister behind to deal with Striker. Now he just hoped she wasn't like Striker.


	4. Chapter 4

He had to do it but he was scared what if Carmen was like Striker and she hated him

He had to do it but he was scared what if Carmen was like Striker and she hated him? Lightning had been pacing in front of the phone for the last two hours scared to talk to a 12 year old girl. This he hated not knowing if she blamed him for leaving her behind. Well no time like the present he thought to himself. Again the vain shred of hope she wouldn't answer was shattered as her voice rang through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carmen it's Lightning I just wondered if you wanted to talk?"

"What about?" came her childish voice.

"I don't know how is everything there?"

"Okay I guess Striker isn't around much so it's a little lonely but not too bad."

"What do you mean he isn't around?" asked Lightning angrily

"He just drinks a lot more now and I am alone most of the time except for Josh but you know him and Striker are close father and son oh I should warn you Josh will be racing with you guys next race don't worry he stinks."

"Hey listen sis I have to go okay?"

"Okay bye" Running his hands through his hair Lightning was trying to figure out what to do with his sister she couldn't stay with Striker but was he really any better a guardian? Ugh why did this have to be so confusing he could ask Doc but that would mean telling more about his home life than he was willing to. What would he tell everyone only Doc would be able to reason it out and Mac of course but that was different Mac knew everything and wouldn't ask questions but Doc would be curios as would everyone else he definitely needed a good story.

By the time morning came around Lightning had not progressed on a story he stunk at lying and Doc would see through his story easily. He would just have to tell him the troth and hope against hope Doc kept his mouth shut.

Walking to the clinic for the second time in two days. This was officially getting ridiculous he could get Carmen himself easily but the thing was did she want to come with him?

"Hey kid." said Doc making him jump.

"Hey Doc can I talk to you?"

"Sure lets just go inside" once Lightning was sitting in the chair in front of Doc's desk he thought about what he was going to say. How do I tell him about things I have hidden for so long? "Kid"

"Yeah"

"What did you want to say?"

"Doc I need your help with something but for you to help me you need the whole story can I tell you about these things and trust you not to tell anyone not even Sally?"

"Alright kid I will keep my mouth shut"

"When I was little I lived with my mom and sister my sister's name was Carmen she was really sweet and loved music especially playing the drums. When I was twelve my father came and took me and Carmen away she was only three at the time as I got more into racing she got noticed less and less. I had another brother to his name is Josh he was always very arrogant about the same age as Carmen. When I turned 15 my Dad took up drinking after that he missed a lot of races. Carmen started being my crew chief she was great at it maybe she didn't have good experience but it gave me room to think a little odd but that's how she did it. That is why I fired most of my other crew chief it just seemed too weird. I called her the other night Dad is now training Josh to race he is going to be in the race this Saturday and Carmen is being ignored. I don't know what to do I was thinking of bringing Carmen here but she would never take that much looking after. Also, how do I deal with Striker and Josh?"

"Well Kid you have a big problem best I can tell you is long as your sisters okay keep her where she is. Also, with your brother just ignore him as best you can and stay away from Striker I will deal with him alright?"

"Okay Doc I am going to go for a walk talk to you later."

"Bye Rookie" said Doc as lightning walked out of the clinic.


End file.
